minderiayoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows History with Never Released Versions
Windows History with Never Released Versions is the First Video of MinderiaYoutuber after the zeroth "Channel Coming Soon" within the updates could be uploaded. History Based on the series, Windows Never Released can be combined with Windows History (1.0 to 10) Windows is made by Microsoft, within the beginning, Windows 1.01 Video Course Update 1 The first update (also his first "or second" video) is uploaded on January 6, 2016, with the additions: Windows Server 2109.png|Windows Server 2109 (Removed from Update 2) Windows 100.09.png|Windows 100.09 (Old Boot Screen, Updated on Update 2 (Note. Microsoft's Main logo is 2012, but it's in the future)) Windows 2016 (Update 1).png|Windows 2016 (Featured in Update 1, Note. the boot screen in update 1 looked a bit like in Windows 2000) Windows 9 (Update 1-2).png|Old Windows 9 Bootup as featured in Updates 1 & 2 Windows 9.1 (Update 1-2)|Old Windows 9.1 Bootup as featured in Updates 1 & 2 Update 2 The second update is uploaded on May 24, 2016, along with older versions with the additions of: * Windows Whistler Server 1999 * Windows Infinity * Windows 13-16.1 * Windows CE (Century Edition) * Windows Inside Review * Windows 100.01-100.09 Beta * Windows PDA Series * Windows 3.3 * Windows 4.0 * Windows 1000000 Changelog Remade * Remade Windows NT 8.0 & Windows 2016 Removed * Removed CE Series * Removed Windows Server 2109 Windows 97 (Update 4).png|Windows 97 from Updates 2-4 Windows Infinity (Update 2).png|Windows Infinity from Update 2 & 3 Windows Infinity SE.png|Windows Infinity SE from Updates 2 & 3 Windows CE (Century Edition).png|Windows CE from Updates 2 & 3 Windows CE (Century Edition) SE.png|Windows CESE from Updates 2 & 3 Windows 100.09 (Update 2).png|Windows 100.09 from Updates 2 & 3 (Old Boot Screen, Updated on Update 4) Windows 1000000 (1000000 AD) (Update 2).png|Windows 1000000 from Updates 2-4 Windows 16 (Update 2).png|Windows 16 from Update 2 (Old Boot Screen, Updated on Update 3) Windows 16.0 Update 2 Remake.png|Windows 16 from Update 2 (Old Boot Screen, Updated on Update 3) (BW134 Remade) Update 3 The third update is uploaded on June 30, 2016, also it's first parenthesized with "Update #" In the additions of: * New Windows NT 7.0 * New Windows NT 8.0 * Windows NT 9.0 * Windows NT 10.0 (Removed in Update 4 (Note: NT 10.0 is Windows 10)) * Windows Server 2119 * Windows 2011-2019 * Windows 1000000 AD Successors Changelog Remade * Remade Windows PDA Series & Windows NT Ultimate Removed * Removed Codename Whistler Server 1999, Shorthorn, Florida, Blackcomb (2008), Eiger, Alaska, Vienna, Venus & Dragonfly * Removed Windows VY Canis Majoris, Windows DE & Windows DE SE (Decade Edition & DE Second Edition), Windows XPse, Windows Minecraft, Windows Metro, Windows Blue (Startup only), Windows Magma, Windows VXP, Windows 7 ½ / ³⁄₄ & Windows 8 (Beta 2 M1 & Beta 2) * Removed Windows Developer Console * Removed ½ Series Windows 2000 Ultimate.png|Windows 2000 Ultimate (Removed from Update 5) Windows 95 10 Years Edition.png|Windows 95 10 Years Edition (Removed from Update 5) Windows 2001.png|Windows 2001 from Update 3-4 Windows 5 (Update 4).png|Windows 5 from Update 3-4 Update 4 The fourth update is uploaded on August 8, 2016, and it's the last update before June 14, 2017. With the return of Windows DE (Decade Edition) And an updated versions of Windows 3.1, XP, Server 2003, Vista, 7, 8, 10 and 12. In the additions of: * Windows PDA 2000 Beta * Windows PDA Neptune * Windows PDA XP * Windows PDA Longhorn * Windows PDA 2005 * Windows 17-32.1 * Windows 50-50.1 Changelog Remade * Remade Windows NT 7.0 Embedded, Windows 2020 (XP), Windows 9-11, Windows 7.2, Windows Infinity & Infinity SE, Windows Insider Review & Windows CE (Century Edition) Removed * Removed Windows NT 10.0; Windows PDA 2029 & 2117; Windows 12.2-12.4 & EUR Versions Windows 100.09 (Update 3-4).png|Windows 100.09 from Update 4 Windows DE (Decade Edition) (Update 4).png|Windows DE (Decade Edition) from Update 4 Windows Insider Review (Update 4).png|Windows Insider Review from Update 4 Update 5 The fifth and final update is uploaded on June 14, 2017 The following additions must be added to planned future: Past * Vindaugus 1000 & 1001 (999-1000 A.D.) * Vanura 1 AD & 1 BC; -100 ~ -∞ (2000 AD & 3000 AD) * Windows Prehistorical Versions (XP Millennithum; Millennium 1000) Present * Microsoft Plus''!'' Series (Windows 4.0, 4.5, 5, 5.1, 6, 10, Vista) * Windows 3.0 (For Workgroups) * Windows 8 Alphabetas (Beta 1 & Beta 3) * Windows 89; 101-117 (9x) * Windows NT 5.1 * Windows Server 2010 * Windows XP Alphabetas (Alpha; Beta 4 & Beta 4.1; Beta 5) * Windows XPSE Versions (Home Edition, Professional, Freestyle, Server Family); * Windows Vista Alphabetas (Alpha 1 & Alpha 2; Beta 2.1; RC & RC2) * Windows Vista 2 (Never Released) * Windows Vista Beta 3 (After leftover from Update 1) * Windows 8 Beta 2 (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows VXP (After leftover from Update 2) * Windows NT 10.0 (After leftover from Update 3) * Windows Callisto (WNR 2 by Musebrat2) Future * Windows 101.00-110.00; 200.00-200.09; 1.∞ (Never Released) * Windows 3.1 & 3.2 Versions (3100, 3200, v3000.1 & v3000.2) (Never Released) * Windows 7 (Vienna) Versions (Embedded 3010 & Embedded 8009) (Never Released) * Windows 8 Versions (1000th Anniversary; Embedded 3012 & Embedded 3012 R2; v8000 & v8000.1; GZ (Professional)) (Never Released) * Windows 9 Versions (v900, v9000) (Never Released) * Windows 10 Versions (100th Anniversary, 1000th Anniversary, 5000th Anniversary & 10000th Anniversary; Embedded 3017, v1000, v10000, v100000 & 10 End) (Never Released) * Windows 2000 Versions (Embedded 3000 & 12000) * Windows 2100, Windows 2200 & Windows 2222 - Old Windows 15 Startup & Shutdown from Update 4 (Never Released) * Windows 3000-999999999999999 AD (∞) (Never Released) * Windows 3000 Versions (3001, 3100, 3200, Solar & Orion) (Never Released) * Windows 10000 Versions (12000) (Never Released) * Windows 95 Versions (95 End) (Never Released) * Windows 9x Versions (118-120, 195-200, 1101, 1220, 95000, 98000 & 98098; ∞) (Never Released) * Windows ∞ Series (1.∞; 9x; XP∞; century; decade; millennium; year) (Never Released) * Windows Embedded Standred Series (2119, 2999, 4005 & 2000009) (Never Released) * Windows End SE 7499999999 (A.D.) (Never Released) & End TE (Never Released) (99999999999999999 A.D.) * Windows Decade Versions (∞ decade) (Never Released) * Windows Future Versions (Lunar & Solar) (Never Released) * Windows Lambeth Versions (Metabeth) (Never Released) * Windows Server 2037 / 2328 / 3004 / 20003 / 200003 / 2000003 (Never Released) * Windows v1000 & 1000.1; v1985; v100-v100000 (Never Released) * Windows ME Versions (SME (Second Millennium Edition), Build 3000, TME (Third Millennium Edition), FME (Fourth Millennium Edition); FME (Fifth Millennium Edition); ME (Myriaannium Edition); ∞) (Never Released) * Windows Vista Versions (Embedded 3008 & Embedded 9995; Omega; Saturn; VR; Vulcan; Vega; Gigastum) (Never Released) * Windows XP Versions (Embedded 2045, Embedded 3002, Embedded 4002, Embedded 7001 & Embedded 9985; Build 3000, Build 1225331634; XM; XXP (Professional & Slim); XXXP; XLP; CXP (Professional & Server); MXP; XR; XT; CXT; XL; XXL; XXXL; XP End; GXP; GXT; GXL; XP∞) * Windows Pluto (After leftover from Update 1) * Windows Venus (After leftover from Update 2) Changelog * Added Future Software Releases and More Software Releases (Millennithum, Centurithum, Indev, Prototype, Delt, Slim, Centaurium) * Added MinderiaOS Series * Windows 100 is now on 9x technology bootscreen * Renamed the "Windows 1000x (B.C. 9,999-A.D. 999)" series from ("Windows" to "Vindaugus" "Vanura" to 1 B.C., 1000 B.C., 10000 B.C. & 100000 B.C.) Remade * Remade Windows 4.0 (Again); Windows 94-99; Windows 98 TE; Windows 2000 Second Edition; Windows Server 2001, 2003 & 2016; Whistler; Whistler Beta 2 M4 & Beta 3; Titan, Triton, Longhorn & Blackcomb; 3.1-95-98-2000-ME-XP-Vista (2006)-7-8-8.1-10 * Remade Windows 2000 AlphaInsiders (Windows Powered Beta; Windows Odyssey Beta 2; Windows Neptune Build 1962) * Remade Windows NT 6.1 (NT 7.0 (Update 2-4)) * Remade Future Versions: 11-32, 2048, 2030 (2020), Infinity, End, SP-89 (SR-89), XT Removed * Removed Windows 95, Windows 98 & XP Server; Windows 2.03 SE & Windows 2.1 SE; Windows 2.99; Windows 4.0 AlphaInsiders; Windows 97 AlphaInsiders; Windows 2000 Terminal; Windows 100 SE; Windows Blackcomb Professional; Windows Console Series; Windows First 1976 Release; Windows First Beta Release; Windows First Test Release; Windows Longhorn Under Construction; Windows Rift; Windows Server 1986; Windows SR & SR-X; Windows Superdisk; Windows Server 2000; Windows Titan Beta; Windows Viacom; Windows XP Ultimate; Windows XP2000 (& Plus!); Windows Whistler Beta 6-8; Windows Vista Beta 2 M4; Windows BSOD & Windows BSOD SE; Windows RSOD * Removed (but avaliable on WNR Layers): Windows Emerald * Removed PDA Series (1.0-3.0; 98; 2000; 2001; XP; Longhorn; 2005) * Removed NT Versions: Vanura (Windows) NT 1000 B.C; Vanura (Windows) NT 1000 B.C Server; Windows NT 3.11 & Windows NT 3.2; Windows NT 6.0 AlphaInsiders; Windows NT 7.0 AlphaInsiders; Windows NT 7.0 Workstation 6.1 (Windows NT 4.0 themed); Windows NT 9.0 * Removed Future Versions: Windows 999 & Windows 1000 (Update 4); Windows 16.1; Windows 32.1; Windows Advanced Superdisk; Windows 50 & Windows 50.1; Category:Youtube Videos Category:Browse Category:WHWNRV